


The Boy Who Was *cough* Staying the Night a Lot

by desertplantdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertplantdan/pseuds/desertplantdan
Summary: A sleepy morning in the Lester house in 2010





	The Boy Who Was *cough* Staying the Night a Lot

His brown curls were fluffy, pressing softly against the blue and green pillow. The duvet was tucked up under his chin tightly, trying not to let the cool bedroom air underneath to his bare skin. His lips were puffy and pink, swollen from all of the activities from the night before. 

Phil was still beside him, studying his face. Freckles dotted over the younger boy’s nose and cheeks delicately, each one in the perfect location. He looked even younger when he slept. His worry and anger was replaced with pleasant dreams and the comfort of Phil’s bed. 

Dan was a unique person. For somebody who wears all black and liked alternative music, he was surprisingly gentle and soft. Phil knew not to judge people by how they looked but it’s hard to break old habits. Phil was eternally glad that he had gotten to know Dan, though. He cared about people, even if they didn’t deserve it. He was genuinely the best person that Phil had ever met.

The morning sun was peaking through the curtains, signaling to Phil’s stomach to start grumbling. He begged his tummy to quiet down and not wake Dan. He lived for these moments. Sleepy, warm stretches of time that Phil just got to lay beside Dan and think. His thought were jumbled because the hour was early, but one thing in his mind made complete sense. 

Phil loved this boy. He loved the way that his voice would go high and scratchy if he was losing at Mario Kart. He loved the way that he looked when he didn’t straighten his hair, freshly showered and squeaky clean. He especially loved his sense of humor. Something about the two simply clicked. 

His parents knew. His mom didn’t even set out the spare bedding and air mattress on the floor for Dan’s visit, as she had the previous times. His mom would knock now before entering Phil’s bedroom, and would open the door slowly, as if to give them to get decent if they needed to. His mom gave him knowing glances and would smile at the way the two boys interacted, always laughing and grinning at each other. 

His parents knew and it was okay. It was time, really. He was an adult now. Dan was his boyfriend and his parents deserved to know. He would have to have a more official talk with them about it once Dan left, but it was a great relief that they had placed the pieces together already. 

Dan started to stir, his eyes fluttering open. They focused in on Phil’s own and then closed again. He scooted forward and placed a chaste kiss on Phil’s mouth. “Good morning.” Dan said sleepily. “Good morning, Dan. I’m really glad you’re here.”


End file.
